Are You Lonesome Tonight?
by karynperovskite
Summary: THE GLEE PROJECT/Dameron/Slash - Damian realizes what Cameron actually means to him.


**ARE YOU LONESOME TONIGHT?  
><strong>A Dameron fanfiction  
>Setting: their apartment in L.A.<p>

DAMIAN'S POV

"It's a week before my debut episode on Glee and I still don't believe that this is all happening to me. Just a few months ago, I was living in Ireland, barely a somebody. Now, I live in an apartment in Los Angeles where a couple of people ask to take a photo with me when I pass them by on the sidewalks. It's incredibly insane and exciting at the same time. I guess I never thought that I could ever go this far. I always thought that it'd be me and Celtic Thunder against the world forever. Man, was I drastically wrong."

_Enter. Save._

After months of abandoning my blog (which I barely know how to operate,) I finally decided to update it. It's not a very long or specific entry, I just needed to do something to kill the boredom. My roommate Cameron is out with his girlfriend, so I was left alone. We barely go out without each other but according to Cameron's sticky note this morning, I wouldn't wake up. I'm merely facing the consequences of sleeping late.

I don't have any plans for the day but to stay at home, be a couch potato, and maybe sing a couple of songs to prep me for Glee. What actually happened was I danced in my boxers, singing my heart out, which is embarrassing, to say the least. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Queen's '_Bicycle Race' _was playing on the radio when I started to erm, dance. It was one of those carefree moments I had to myself to enjoy. I sang along as I ran around the apartment like a mad chicken on loose. It ended a little too soon, and I found myself exhausted soon after. The next song that played was unfamiliar to me, but it had catchy tune. I kept dancing until I was completely drained of energy. I stopped and collapsed on the couch, my chest heaving. Faintly, I heard 'Are You Lonesome Tonight?' as my lids slowly covered my eyes.

I woke up to the sound of clanking dinnerware and the smell of hot burgers. I went to the kitchenette and found Cameron transferring a take out onto a plate.

"What's all this?" I asked. Cameron turned to look at me and smiled. "Dinner, obviously." He chuckled. I pulled up a chair, sat down, and watched him prepare the food. "So, where were you earlier?" I asked as I took a bite out of the burger her passed to me. "The usual, was with Macy at the Grove." He answered. I felt his eyes on me, observing me. For a long minute, we were both silent, which is odd. I broke the silence by asking him if he wanted to play FIFA with me. He shook his head. "What's wrong?" I finally asked him. He wasn't looking very swell. He seemed to be very deep in thought. He sighed, slightly parting his pale lips. "Why are we doing this to ourselves, Damo? I'm sick of pretending you're just my Irish best friend."

I was stunned. "What do you mean?" He looked at me straight in the eyes. "I'm not blind. Or numb. I can..." he paused. "I can feel... something." I didn't speak. I only looked at him with furrowed brows. He leaned on the table, closing in on the distance between us. I swallowed the lump that started to form in my throat and tried to quell the emerging uneasiness at the pit of my belly. "You can't even imagine the shivers I get when we touch. Or when you laugh or smile at me like I'm the biggest dork." He hesitated a little, leaning in closer. The incredibly small distance between us paralyzes me with fear and uncertainty that I could barely move a muscle. I put down what's left of my dinner onto the plate. "I.. you just make me so happy. You make me feel like no one else can, you know." Cameron smiled a little, his eyes moist for the confession. "Damian... please say something."

What was I supposed to say?

I avoided Cameron's gaze and pretended that I was about to say something. "Damian." My eyes snapped to meet his pleading ones. He was shaking his head. "Tell me... tell me that you feel the same way. I know you feel the same way too." He spoke with much conviction. "Yeah.. I do.." I stuttered out quickly, hoping that my heavy accent would make it inaudible. But we knew each other too well.

I knew that I was turning scarlet. I could feel the heat rushing to my neck and face. I stood up and turned to leave, but Cameron's tight grip on my wrist held me back. He pulled me to face him. "Hey, look, I don't mind it at all." He said in his sweet, melodic voice. "And it doesn't bother me at all. Why should it? I'm.. in love with you, Damian."

I couldn't feel myself anymore. I don't understand..

"Macy?"

"I broke up with her." He replied. "When I went out with her, only her, something felt out of place. There was a missing completeness. I had always believed that when all three of us go out, Macy was the reason why I felt happy. I just realized that I only feel complete when you're around, Damo. Not her or anybody else. I know that this is going against everything that I believed in, but... nothing makes me happier than you." From my wrist, his hand travelled to mine. "Upon realizing that, I could not get you out of my head ever since. I had probably resisted the thought of this happening. You're a guy, I'm a guy... but I can't help it. I've never been happier with anyone else."

Something gnawed my insides when he confessed to me. Something snapped. Then I realized how much of my feelings for him were suppressed. It burst like a dam, and my doubts faded.

"What would you do if I told you I loved you back?"

"You wouldn't be able to hold me back."

"Yeah?"

"Watch me." Swiftly, he yanked me towards him and took my mouth with his. I didn't expect it to feel... that passionate. The way he filled me with euphoria with a kiss is unbelievable. He pulled away after a couple of seconds and looked at my flushed face. "God. That was... I... thank you." His hands, which were clinging to my shirt, fell slowly to his side. I cleared my throat. "Yeah... you too." The silence grew awkward as we both stared at our feel. I could feel that he was a little hurt. I think he feels rejected.

"I'm sorry, Cameron."

"What for?"

"For pretending I don't feel the same way."

Gently, he cupped my face. My eyes closed on instinct as I let out a deep, shaky breath. I could feel his breath getting warmer- closer and closer- to my face. Carefully, he pressed his lips against mine again, kissing me slower than he did earlier. I felt like he was adding kindle to the fire he started. I was starting to heat up. The kiss got more intense as we started tilting our heads this way and that. The soundlessness of the room was only broken by our brief intakes of breath.

"This is much better than I thought it would be." Cameron commented as his arm wound around my waist, pressing me against his lean body. "This is more unexpected than me being on Glee." He claimed my mouth again. My hands found their way into the strands of his golden hair, tightly clinging to them. I pulled his hair, he moans into my mouth, his voice reverberating within the walls of my oral cavity. Never did I imagine that I would ever do this with my best friend. Cameron tugged at my shirt as he whispered, "Can I?" I didn't answer him but he knew that I wanted to say yes. Quicker than I expected, he was able to remove my shirt and throw it somewhere on the floor. He forcefully pushed me towards the couch and pushed me down. His mouth never left mine except when he undressed himself. In a matter of minutes and heavy breaths, we were both left in our boxers. His hands explored my exposed skin, leaving searing sensations burning on my nerves. I couldn't stop myself from moaning and grunting at the touch. His head buried itself in the crook of my neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive flesh.

"Cameron..."

"Ssh, I've wanted to do this for so long.."

I felt his warm hands slide from my chest down to my most sensitive part. Only then did I realize how much he turned me on. We both chuckled. "I see you're enjoying." Cameron commented. "Kiss me, please." I asked him. He did as I wanted, kissing me, exploring my mouth with his tongue, and his I entered with mine. I clung to his neck as if it were dear life, pulling him closer with every kiss. His fingers found their way into the waistband of my boxers and slowly rid me of it. He pulled away and looked at me and my bare entirety. He smiled and looked straight into my eyes. Then, he kissed me again with less intensity but with stronger passion. This time, I couldn't hold myself. I took off his underwear- but it was so tacky- and took a good look at this.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked me with sincere eyes.

"Never been surer, mate."

I woke up to the sound of clanking dinnerware and the smell of hot burgers. I went to the kitchenette and found Cameron transferring a take-out to a plate.

_WHAT?_

I touched my face and slapped it. Didn't this already happen?

"What's all this?" I asked. Cameron turned to look at me and smiled. "Dinner, obviously." He chuckled. _Exact same words._ I pulled up a chair, sat down, and watched him prepare the food. "So, where were you earlier?" I asked as I took a bite out of the burger her passed to me. "The usual, was with Macy at the Grove." He answered more cheerfully than he did the last time. I didn't say anything more and decided to actually finish my meal. Out of the blue, Cameron asked, "So, what did you do all day?" I thought about that for a while. I definitely won't include the part where things started heating up. Did that even happen within the day? What the.. "Well, I sang and sort of danced all day. I spent my energy jumping around like mad until I fell asleep out of exhaustion." Then it hit me. It was a dream. I felt my heart shrink at the realization. How could I look at Cameron the same way now after dreaming such illegal things? Jeezus... He just nodded. We were silent again for a while, but the quality of the silence wasn't quite the same with the one in the dream. Suddenly, Cameron banged the table with his fist. "I can't take it." My eyes met his. The nervousness started to gather again but along with it was hope. Hope that what I dreamt would come true. That dream helped me realize what I truly felt about Cameron. "Yeah? What's going on?" He looked me deep in the eyes and suddenly grinned.

"I proposed to Macy. And she said yes."

Something died that minute. I think it was my heart.


End file.
